


fixation

by stag_von_simp



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Bernie, I had so much fun with this, Originally Posted on Tumblr, They're Awkward and In Love, Tumblr Prompt, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_von_simp/pseuds/stag_von_simp
Summary: caspar forces bernadetta to witness the meteor shower, but bernie doesn't need to be forced to enjoy it.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	fixation

it’s _so late at night_ bernadetta finds herself contemplating if it would soil her already-doomed destiny if she pounced on caspar and shackled his neck with her fingers until a few veins sprang loose.

of course, she isn’t bold enough to pull such a stunt, so she merely scrubs at her eyes with her knuckles, trying to wipe the dust of exhaustion from her vision. once again, she asks why she had to join him, and she’s grossly hoarse, the drowsiness she feels scraping the volume from her voice.

caspar quivers beside her, his slight body unable to channel all the excitement visibly roaring through his blood. “i told you a thousand times!” he points out, before, of course, barreling on. “there’s a meteor shower tonight! this is special, bernie–they only happen once, like, every seventy thousand years–”

because he makes her heart smolder a little louder, and her blood roll a little more playfully, bernadetta interjects, clarifying, “no, you’re thinking comets. they come to earth about every seventy years.”

“man, lin would know that, too.” caspar hammers his head to the side in a sharp dismissal. “why do i keep nerds as my friends?”

still, a somewhat goofy grin slices across his face, like the most tender, gentle knife to ever be welded. and bernie’s stomach freezes, mid-curdle, the acid-crowned nails of her stress chopped to manageable stubs by that smile. 

“it’s not special,” bernadetta continues, even if her eyes are pinned to the sky intently, scampering among the stars and their games, her entire body bristled in wait for the first meteor to hurtle through the peace. “meteor showers happen all the time, if you keep your eyes peeled.”

“yeah, but you can’t keep your eyes peeled when you’re all boxed up inside,” caspar rebukes, and bernadetta huffs, knowing now just the path he hacks with the remark–knowing that path too well. “i didn’t want you to miss it, okay? some people enjoy these things. some people let themselves enjoy _things,_ period. you don’t, bernie. someone has to break those habits for ya, right?”

bernadetta feels a smile drip across her face, and submits to the tide of it, drenching her cheeks completely. her teeth fringe out from beneath her lip, and she forgets to be self-conscious, because it’s just caspar. it’s not _special._ and there’s no reason to render herself more special than she is when she’s with him, because he makes her feel special without the slightest alteration.

“thank you,” she grunts despite herself. “thank you a million times, caspar. i hate it when you pull me from my room…but if you keep doing it, someday i may not hate it so much?”

it feels like a stupid thing to suggest and tumbles from her tongue like a question, but it makes something glimmer in caspar’s eyes–a glow brighter than the gape of the full moon, more breathtaking than any pulsing star–

the serenity is finally interrupted. the first visible meteor of the night sinks down the sky, like a bead of paint sliding down a star-dappled canvas, unbidden. bernie’s breath clogs her throat.

caspar whoops a sudden laugh, and bernadetta’s breath shudders in response; _she’s laughing too._

she’s perched on a hill with caspar von bergliez, immersed in a char-black night littered with stars and _meteors_ , of all things, laughing and wondering how he would react if she snuggled into that valley between his neck and his shoulder.

the meteors thunder through her soul, busting holes through her comforting cowardice so the courage can ooze in and wreck her, and she finds herself thinking _well, there’s only one way to find out._

bernadetta snuggles into that valley. his skin is sticky with sweat, which doesn’t surprise her, and should probably repel her, but it doesn’t.

there’s an arm slung around her waist a second later, tugging her impossibly closer, and caspar’s snoring after another stifling moment. he misses the shower entirely. she hadn’t even known he was tired.

but, suffice to say, bernadetta von varley is more awake than she’s been in weeks. it’s like every inch of her skin is being graciously pinched. 

she doesn’t recall blinking until the meteors have finally finished their arc to earth. she’s not sure she will ever blink again, after _this_.

maybe she’ll never blink again, for the rest of her life.


End file.
